Inaccessible
by WarmSmile
Summary: Neville a toujours interdit l'accès de sa serre à quiconque. Cependant, Baise n'a aucune envie d'accepter cette limite.
1. Cachette

J'ai déjà d'autres fics à continuer, mais j'ai cette histoire en tête depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ai donc commencé l'écriture de ce chapitre ^^

ooOOoo

Chapitre 1 : cachette

Blaise venait d'apparaître à la limite d'une propriété. La maison qui se tenait devant lui était une grande demeure. Contempler le manoir ancestral de la famille Londubat donna des frissons au jeune homme à cause de l'effet de froideur que dégageait l'édifice.

Il y avait un avantage au fait qu'il faisait nuit, Blaise n'avait aucun mal à s'apercevoir de l'absence d'activité à l'intérieur. Se demandant comment il allait trouver Neville, Blaise décida d'essayer d'accéder à l'arrière de la maison au cas où les habitants soient dans une autre partie de la maison invisible d'ici.

Le jeune homme lança un Lumos avant d'avancer d'un pas vif, ayant hâte de repartir de cet endroit. Blaise arriva rapidement dans le jardin. Ce dernier était à l'image du reste de la propriété, il était bien entretenu, mais donnait lui aussi l'impression d'être figé. Et, il n'y avait pas de lumière filtrant du manoir ici non plus.

Se demandant bien où il pouvait maintenant chercher, Baise balaya du regard les alentours avec espoir. Le jeune sorcier avait un grand sens de l'observation, ce fut ce qui lui permit de repérer un petit sentier vers le fond du jardin. Ce petit chemin n'était pas pavé, c'était plutôt un passage crée à force d'avoir marché sur l'herbe.

Suivant son instinct, Blaise emprunta cette direction sans hésiter. Après de longues minutes, il arriva dans une clairière. L'endroit semblait ordinaire. Cependant, Blaise devina aussitôt qu'un sortilège était à l'œuvre. Sa mère était une fan de ce genre de sortilège, le jeune homme avait donc appris dès l'enfance à détecter la large gamme des sorts de dissimulation. L'enseignement de sa mère allait lui être utile ce soir. Levant sa baguette, Blaise récita en premier un simple sortilège de révélation. Devant l'inefficacité de ce premier essai, le jeune sorcier passa à d'autres sortilèges.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme lorsque l'air chatoya devant ses yeux pour laisser apparaître une serre. Cette dernière était éclairée et une silhouette se désignait à l'intérieur. Se sentant de bien meilleur humeur grâce à sa petite victoire, Blaise avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Il ne s'entendait pas à ne pas réussir à pousser la porte. Blaise recula et essayer de nombreux sortilèges dont un Alomora. Mais, il resta bloqué à l'extérieur.

A l'intérieur de la serre Neville se lavait les mains. Il était fier du travail qu'il venait d'accomplir en replantant une fleur dans un pot plus grand. Il était en train de réfléchir à la quantité de terreau qu'il allait devoir utiliser pour son prochain projet quand une alarme se déclencha. Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir, Neville emprunta la seconde sortie de la serre et longea la structure le plus silencieusement possible. Il y avait quelqu'un devant l'entrée.

Occupé à s'acharner contre la porte, Blaise sursauta quand une voix résonna derrière lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes vous ici ?

Se retournant, Blaise s'immobilisa en s'apercevant de la position défensive que Neville avait adoptée en pointant sa baguette vers sa direction.

\- C' est Blaise, je suis venu te chercher. Tu es en retard. On s'inquiétait.

\- Oh ! Mince ! La soirée, c'est ce soir ? Je n'ai pas surveillé l'heure. Il faut que je me change.

Neville se tourna afin de rejoindre le sentier. Il ne s'inquiétait plus de la présence de l'intrus qu'il connaissait finalement. Depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard, Neville se rendait le plus souvent aux réunions qu'organisaient ses amis. Avec Harry et Ron, le jeune homme avait commencé des études pour devenir Aurors. Mais afin de pouvoir voir leurs amis qui n'avaient pas entamé le même cursus, ils organisaient des soirées pour pouvoir se réunir. Un jour, Hermione avait eu l'idée d'envoyer une invitation aux autres personnes qui avaient été en classe la même année qu'eux. Et la jeune fille avait aussi décidé d'inclure les Serpentards. Blaise était le seul de sa Maison à s'être déplacé.

Neville poussa doucement la porte d'entrée du manoir, ne souhaitant pas réveiller sa grand-mère qui avait le sommeil léger. Il avait bien quelques vêtements de rechange dans sa serre, mais il avait besoin ceux qu'il désirait enfiler pour sortir étaient dans sa chambre. Sentant la présence de Blaise derrière lui, Neville se retourna. Il avait oublié le jeune homme dans sa hâte. Neville posa son doigt contre ses lèvres pour former le signe universel de la demande du silence. Blaise hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Pressé, Neville trouva un moyen rapide de guider Blaise vers sa chambre sans parler en entrelaçant simplement leurs doigts. Il ne souhaitait pas laisser le jeune homme m'attendre, ici, à l'intérieur de ce hall froid par cette nuit d'hiver.

Blaise ne se formalisa pas ce soudain mouvement, il était un homme tactile. Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, Blaise apprécia ce contact. La main de Neville était chaude et aussi masculine que la sienne. Neville le guidait rapidement, mais sans être brusque. Une fois à l'intérieur d'une chambre, Neville lâcha la main de Blaise pour se diriger vers une autre porte.

Blaise devina que Neville venait de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Le jeune sorcier laissa son regard dériver à travers la pièce. Cette dernière était à l'image de la façade de la maison, froide. La décoration était impersonnelle, ressemblant ainsi une chambre d'ami. Blaise resta là où était, près de la porte d'entrée, un peu mal à l'aise.

Neville se prépara en quatrième vitesse. Ressortant de la salle de bains et sans perdre de temps, il fonça vers Blaise pour lui reprendre la main afin de les guider vers un salon. Il avait l'attention d'utiliser de la Poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au restaurant. Une fois arrivé devant la cheminée, d'une main, il lança une poignée de poudre qu'il avait trouvée à sa place sur le manteau de la cheminée. Puis, il poussa légèrement Blaise à l'intérieur de l'âtre. Le jeune homme prononça par réflexe sa destination. A son tour, Neville entra à l'intérieur.


	2. Distrait

Merci aux lecteurs qui laissent une chance à cette fic ^^

Merci aux 5 personnes qui ont décidé de suivre mon histoire ou ajouté en favoris :-)

ooOOoo

Chapitre 2: distrait

Blaise se retourna vers l'âtre afin d'attendre la venue de Neville. La musique qui résonnait était à son goût et l'endroit sentait une bonne odeur de nourriture, mais le jeune homme n'était intéressé que par le jeune sorcier qui allait bientôt le rejoindre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Neville arriva en arborant une expression de fatigue. Blaise tenta de deviner ce qui n'allait pas chez le jeune homme. Ce fut lorsque Neville se massa les temples qu'il devina que c'était le niveau sonore qui devait perturber le sorcier.

Neville combla les quelques pas qui les séparait avant d'avancer vers leur table. Neville se contenta de s'excuser pour son retard et de saluer la tablée d'un petit signe de la main. Ils étaient pour une fois voisins de table, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement. Blaise avait l'habitude de prendre place à côté de Dean et Neville près de Ron.

Blaise était dans son élément au milieu de la foule et participait activement à toutes les conversations. Au milieu du repas, son attention se reporta sur Neville quand Harry mentionna son voisin de table au milieu d'une anecdote concernant leur journée de cours.

\- Le sortilège était complexe, mais Neville l'a remarquablement bien exécuté. Neville, tu as eu quelle note déjà ?

Mais Neville n'apporta pas de réponse à la question qui lui était posée. Il avait la tête légèrement penché sur la gauche et son assiette était encore presque intacte. Blaise posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme afin d'attirer son attention. Neville tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Harry te demande la note que tu as obtenue au devoir de ce matin.

\- Hum ? Je me souviens plus de ma note. Je vais aux toilettes.

Blaise se leva dans la foulée afin de suivre Neville qui venait d'avoir un étrange comportement. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié sa note ? Blaise resta au pied de la porte d'entrée des toilettes, le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet.

Neville fut rapide, mais ne se dirigea pas vers leur table. Il s'installa au bar qui était non loin de leur point de départ, mais hors de vue de leurs compagnons de dîner. Blaise n'avait pas fait attention, mais de la végétation servait de décoration et isolait leur table, conférant à leur groupe de l'intimité. Blaise n'avait pas encore rejoint Neville que ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers une table où trois jeunes hommes étaient assis.

Blaise décida de prendre place à son tour sur un tabouret au bar. Il avait ainsi une bonne position pour entendre la conversation qui se tenait non loin de lui. Il entendit Neville se présenter, puis s'excuser de les déranger et enfin leur poser des questions sur la culture de certaines plantes. Il reçu un accueil chaleureux de la part du groupe. Il s'avéra que ces hommes suivaient des études afin de devenir paysagistes et qu'ils étaient ravis de pouvoir inclure une autre personne dans la conversation qui tournait autour de leur passion.

Blaise resta stupéfait, non pas à cause du fait que Neville s'intègre aussi bien auprès d'un groupe d'inconnus, mais à cause du sourire qu'il arborait. Le jeune homme venait de se métamorphoser : il était animé. Bien que dans des maisons différentes, ils s'étaient croisés quotidiennement à Poudlard sans que Blaise ne lui connaisse une telle expression. A la grande surprise de Blaise, un sentiment de jalousie s'empara de lui. Il avait envie que le magnifique sourire de Neville lui soit destiné.

Absorbé dans son observation, Blaise sursauta quand quelqu'un s'empara du tabouret voisin.

\- Ah ? Je pense que Neville ne va pas nous rejoindre.

C'était Ron qui venait de s'installer à côté de lui. Il avait une expression songeuse.

\- Il n'était pas comme cela avec nous.

Blaise était intrigué, ce n'était pas un reproche de sa part. L'interrogation s'entendait dans son ton. Ron le regarda étrangement avant de lui répondre.

\- Je sais. Il y a des fois où je me demande quelles sont les raisons qui poussent Neville à faire ses choix.

\- A propos de quels choix ?

Ron jeta un dernier regard en direction de Neville avant de se lever sans répondre. Décidément, ils étaient tous bien étranges ce soir.

Neville avait perdu toute notion de temps. Il était tellement concentré sur la conversation en cours qu'il fut étonné quand un serveur se dirigea vers eux afin de leur annoncer la fermeture prochaine de l'établissement. Le jeune homme qui était à côté de lui se pencha brusquement vers son sac. Après avoir trouvé un parchemin, le sorcier agita sa baguette.

\- Voilà mon adresse. Si tu souhaites m'envoyer un hibou ou utiliser ma cheminée. On pourrait peut-être se rencontrer à nouveau.

\- Oh? Oui, ça serait avec plaisir.

\- Oui ? Nous pourrions prévoir quelque chose, rien que nous deux.

Neville se leva en rougissant. Il venait de se rendre compte de l'expression séductrice du sorcier et du message sous-entendu. Neville était un peu gêné, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de demande. Une main se posa soudainement sur la sienne et il fut attiré contre quelqu'un, son dos reposant ainsi contre un torse masculin. Une voix séductrice résonna.

\- Neville. Alors ? Je vais finir par croire que tu ne souhaites pas passer ta soirée en ma compagnie.

Neville devina que c'était Blaise à la couleur de peau du bras qui le retenait. Blaise avait prononcé son nom d'une telle manière qu'un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne. Neville ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Blaise car il ne pouvait pas bouger de cette étreinte. Mais, il pouvait parfaitement discerner l'expression sur le visage du sorcier qui était en train de lui tendre le parchemin qui contenait ses coordonnées. Une lueur de défi brillait au fond des prunelles du sorcier. Blaise utilisa sa main libre pour faire courir ses doigts le long des côtes de Neville, puis ronronna au creux de ses oreilles.

\- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Allez, on y va.

Neville était complétement estomaqué par ce qui était en train de se passer. Comment cette soirée pouvait-elle avoir tourné ainsi ? Neville se rendait bien compte que le comportement de Blaise était en train de dépasser les limites. Et ce qui sidérait le plus Neville était qu'il était en train de se laisser faire. Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement afin de changer de position. En fait, Neville se laissait griser par la sensation que le procurait cette proximité. Blaise n'était pas plus grand que Neville, mais il était plus musclé.

Puis, Neville reprit soudainement conscience avec la réalité. Il n'allait certainement pas laissé quelqu'un lui dicter sa conduite. Beaucoup d'autres personnes avaient déjà pris des décisions à sa place. Levant la tête en signe de défi, Neville récupéra le parchemin des mains du sorcier qui défiait toujours du regard Blaise. Puis, Neville se délogea rapidement des bras de Blaise. Il se dirigea ensuite à grand pas vers la caisse en fouillant sa poche, étant heureux d'avoir pensé à prendre de l'argent malgré son départ précipité du manoir.

Une fois son repas payé, Neville se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Il transplana aussitôt après poussé la porte. Neville se précipita vers l'entrée de la demeure. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Neville savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Afin d'éviter de trop penser à la situation, le jeune sorcier décida de rendre au seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité : sa serre.

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant que le jour ne se lève. Le temps passa lentement pour Neville qui essayait de se concentrer dans son travail, ne souhaitant pas abîmer une de ses chères plantes par accident. Une alerte résonna dans la serre, c'était le signal que sa grand-mère se dirigeait vers lui. Neville avait lancé ce sortilège de reconnaissance dès le début de la construction de cet endroit.

Le jeune homme se précipita dehors. Il ne laissait personne entrer à l'intérieur, pas même sa famille. Neville retrouva sa grand-mère à mi-chemin.

\- Bonjour grand-mère.

\- J'ai à te parler Neville.

Au vu des lèvres pincées, Neville savait que la conversation allait être extrêmement déplaisante. Tâchant de s'armer de courage, il marcha en direction du manoir.


	3. Défi

Westyversionfrench : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements :-)

Oui, j'ai commencé cette fic car je souhaitais en écrire une avec Neville comme personnage principal ^^.

Et pour le côté 'jaloux' de Blaise, je désirais qu'ils deviennent un couple rapidement. J'ai donc utilisé ce sentiment pour accélérer les choses. J'avais envie de procéder différemment de mes autres fics où le rapprochement des couples est plus long. Je ne compte pas cependant trop mettre en avant ce trait de caractère car il est à mon avis un défaut s'il tourne en obsession.

Et voici la discussion entre Neville et sa grand-mère ^^

ooOOoo

Chapitre 3 : défi

Neville regarda sa grand-mère s'installer à la longue table du salon. Elle se tenait droite tout en posant gracieusement les mains sur la table.

\- J'ai reçu quelques hiboux ce matin. Ils m'ont transmis des nouvelles bien étonnantes.

Neville ne chercha pas à obtenir plus de précisions sachant par expérience qu'il connaîtrait la suite rapidement.

\- Je veux le rencontrer et le plus vite possible.

\- Qui veux-tu rencontrer ?

Ne fais pas l'ignorant Neville. Je suis déjà extrêmement contrariée d'avoir du l'apprendre par d'autres que toi. Imagines-tu le choc que j'ai eu ce matin en lisant mon courrier. Tu aurais pu rester discret. De nombreuses personnes t'ont vu hier dans les bras d'un homme. Ne sais-tu pas que les rumeurs circulent très vite ?

Neville resta interdit et passa de longues minutes à maudire intérieurement toutes les personnes qui aimaient cancaner. Le pire dans toute l'affaire était que les événements ne s'étaient sûrement pas déroulés ainsi. Dans les bras de Blaise ? Cela était un bien grand mot, franchement.

\- Un Zabini ?

La voix de sa grand-mère ramena Neville à la conversation en cours. Il essaya de déterminer ce qui gênait le plus dans cette histoire : que les gens pensent qu'il était avec un autre sorcier ou que cet homme soit issu de la famille Zabini ?

Est-ce une relation sérieuse ? Neville, je souhaite une réponse claire de la part. Parce que si cela ne l'est pas, le dérangement n'en vaudrait pas la peine.

Neville tenta de se retenir de soupirer. Un dérangement ? C'est ainsi que sa grand-mère voyait les choses ? Les images de la veille repassèrent dans son esprit. Il avait toujours le numéro de l'inconnu et Blaise semblait aussi intéressé. Jusqu'à présent, Neville avait toujours fait ses choix en pesant en permanence aux répercussions qu'ils auraient sur sa famille, ses études d'aurores y comprises. D'autres souvenirs émergèrent soudainement, ceux de la guerre et particulièrement des images de la dernière bataille. Sa mémoire avait le malheur de se manifester à n'importe quel moment de la journée depuis la fin des événements. Neville serra le poing discrètement sous la table afin de chasser ces images.

\- Neville ?

Neville tenta de rapidement arrêter sa décision. Puis, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : il n'était pas question de logique ici, c'était une question de sentiments. Pour une fois, il désirait quelque chose pour lui-même. Neville avait envie d'essayer.

\- Oui, nous sortons ensemble. Et non, il ne viendra pas ici dans l'immédiat.

Le jeune sorcier était ravi du sentiment de liberté qu'il était en train d'éprouver. Et il ne chercha pas l'approbation de sa grand-mère. Neville se leva sans attendre de réponse et se dirigea vers la volière. Il devait parler à Blaise.

Blaise s'était levé de bonne heure, mais pas tout à fait de bonne humeur. Sa décision était déjà prise, il allait tenter sa chance avec Neville. Cependant il allait devoir établir un plan de bataille. Un coup sur sa porte d'entrée attira son attention. En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, Blaise constata que sa mère se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Mon fils, je suis ravie des nouvelles que j'ai entendues ce matin. Le fils Londubat ? Vraiment ? C'est là un splendide trophée, d'une famille de sang pur respecté. J'approuve.

Blaise ne s'étonna même pas du fait que sa mère soit déjà au courant de ses attentions, par contre il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir un fort instinct de protection.

\- Neville n'est pas un trophée !

\- Oh ? Il te plaît réellement ? Enfin, je suis venue te donner un petit conseil. Tu n'as pas été très discret hier soir et beaucoup de personnes gardent un œil sur Neville. N'oublie pas ses faits de guerre, en plus d'être issu d'une famille connue. Sa grand-mère a déjà du être informée. Je dois avouer ne pas savoir quelle sera sa réaction exacte. Si tu tiens à celui-ci, tu ferais bien d'aller le voir au plus vite. Allez, j'y vais. J'ai des courses à faire. Et n'oublie pas ce que je te répète depuis que tu es enfant : toujours savoir dans quoi tu t'engages. Un dernier petit détail, tu vas me présenter ton petit-ami le plus vite possible.

Sa mère était repartie avant que Blaise ne soit remis de sa surprise. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il n'avait pas pensé à la famille de Neville. La situation était devenue bien compliquée d'un coup. Il avait l'habitude d'histoires légères et sans complications dictées par le hasard. Cependant Blaise avait envie de plus avec Neville et il n'était pas homme à reculer devant les difficultés.

Blaise se dépêcha d'enfiler sa cape et de rejoindre un point de transplanage. Une fois arrivé dans la propriété de la famille Londubat, Blaise espéra ne pas tomber nez à nez avec la grand-mère de Neville car il n'était pas encore prêt à lui parler. La demeure était encore plus froide d'apparence qu'en pleine nuit. Blaise se dirigea vers la serre puisqu'il y avait parfaitement compris que c'était l'endroit où le jeune homme devait passer le plus clair de son temps.

Le jeune sorcier trouva Neville devant la porte de son refuge.

\- Bonjour Blaise. Tu es rapide. J'ai envoyé le hibou il y a moins de dix minutes. Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est fou quand même. On était juste un peu proche hier soir, ce n'était rien, un petit geste banal et voilà que les gens en tirent une sacrée conclusion. Cela a toujours été comme cela depuis que je suis enfant, je ne peux pas faire un mouvement sans être surveillé.

Blaise était loin d'être sûr de savoir à de quoi lui parler Neville.

\- Dois-je comprendre que je vais devoir protéger mon petit-ami d'une foule d'admirateurs ?

Blaise venait de se montrer assez direct, ce qui était loin de sa manière habituelle de draguer qui était tout en subtilité. Cependant Blaise savait déjà que sortir avec Neville serait une expérience bien différente. Ses attentions avaient très clair la veille, mais Blaise était tout de même très surpris par la tournure des événements.

Le jeune sorcier regarda le visage de Neville changer de l'incertitude à la détermination. Blaise avait déjà vu cette expression-ci sur ce visage au cours de ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie. Neville avait le même regard au cours de leur septième année. Blaise se demanda alors si Neville venait d'entrer à nouveau en guerre et contre qui il comptait mener ce nouveau combat. Mais cette fois-ci Blaise et Neville allaient plonger ensemble. Et en cet instant-ci Blaise devina qu'il était déjà sacrément attaché à Neville.

Neville s'approcha de Blaise à pas déterminés et l'embrassa rapidement. Blaise ne se laissa pas surprendre et posa ses mains au creux du dos du jeune homme.


End file.
